


Quiet on Set

by Newtdew25



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Walking In On Someone, camboy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2017-09-07
Packaged: 2018-12-24 22:10:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12022062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Newtdew25/pseuds/Newtdew25
Summary: Albert is a mechanic by day and popular camboy by night. With his cheeky and fresh personality, not to mention his willingness to play with himself for others, he has gained quite a following for himself.Of course, Albert only performs when his flatmate Race and Race's boyfriend Spot are out of the building.But what happens when they make their entrances a few scenes too early?





	Quiet on Set

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, this is the longest explicit story I've ever completed. If the tags weren't enough of a warning, then know this. It is explicit and (dare I say) raunchy to read this, so please do so at your own discretion. This unbeta'd, so all mistakes are my own.
> 
> I own nothing of Newsies nor these characters. I also don't own the screen names, although they are inspired by some of my other favourite works.
> 
> However, I do believe I owe some credit to timetogoslumming, as some of my characterization and details can be traced back to their original headcanons. If I'm not mistaken, they have the same name on here and over on Tumblr, so go check them out!

Albert did one last check of his room as he tied a grey bandana around his forehead. His bed was neatly made and his posters were neatly arranged behind the area where he would be filming. As usual, his laptop and desk were situated closer to his bed; the webcam was also fastened securely to the tripod. From what Albert could see on the screen, the lighting was also suitable. Since he had prepared physically beforehand, all that was left was to get into costume. Check, check, and check.

_“It’s showtime.”_

As the website loaded, Albert fiddled with his hair, trying to find something between “casual bedhead” and “job interview where you’re tight with the owner.” Eventually he gave up and just let his locks flop over the headband. His viewers liked his messy hair anyways. “Hello, hello, hello,” Albert begins chipperly as lay back on his bedsheets, his hand lazily rubbing his bare chest. “It’s GingerSnap again, and I’m glad to see some old friends of ours! I know it’s been a while since I was last on, but I’m back and I’m more than excited to put on a show for you guys!”

///

He had never meant to get into the camboy business. If Albert were being honest with himself, it was probably a risky venture since potential employers might find photos or videos of him online. All he wanted was a way to make a bit of extra cash since the rent on his and Race’s apartment had gone up. The idea came up in a library of all places and with Crutchie of all people.

“It’s not exactly a living,” Crutchie explained as he shelved a few more books. “But the money definitely didn’t hurt.” The two made sure to keep quiet not just because it was a library, but also to protect the future of Crutchie’s job.

“So Jack was fine with you jerking off in front of a camera for a bunch of strangers?”

Crutchie’s face almost went as red as Albert’s hair. “If you want to put it that way, then yeah.” Looking around, he pulled Albert closer by his shirt to whisper. “Sometimes he joined me. I always got more tips when Jack and I fooled around together.” Albert left the library that day with two books on sasquatches, one volume of UFO sightings, and several word documents on a USB stick. He spent the night reading Crutchie’s do’s and don’t’s, searching up a list of recommended toys, and signing up for Chaturbate.

Two months later, he’d amassed a decent fanbase, one that paid fairly well to see him strip down, jerk off, and fuck himself with a variety of toys. While some of his newly earned income went to the maintenance of his slowly growing collection, more of it came out in Albert paying for more around the apartment. Whenever Race (or Spot when he noticed) asked about the sudden increase in generosity, he would simply say that his father had given him a bonus at the family garage.

While Spot and Race were anything but conservative, the truth behind the money would be a bit too scandalous for Albert’s friendships to bear. So he waited for nights when they'd go out on dates, leaving the flat all to him.

///

Tonight, aside from the bandana, he’d decided on a green and black jockstrap that was nice and snug on him. Albert licked his lips as he looked into the camera, cheekily grinning while he palmed himself through the underwear. “So, for those of you who are new here, I like to have a little Q and A period before we get down to business,” he explained as he skimmed through some of the comments. This served a double purpose; it gave time for his big spenders to log on and it let Albert gauge what kind of audience he would be performing for. 

“First question comes from SaltyPrincess, who’s asking ‘Where did you last go on vacation?’” Albert got up and reached for a postcard that was sitting on his desk. “My family and I went up to Okangan Lake in British Columbia, Canada to visit some relatives,” he explained as he pointed to the card. “Shoutout to my Canadian guys, gals, and non-binary pals! Anyways, I was stoked because that lake is the home of Ogopogo or Naitaka, a sea serpent. Think of it as the Canadian Loch Ness Monster.” Albert smiled as he thought back to the two days he spent on a little fishing boat with his grandfather, waiting for a sighting of the creature. “I didn’t see him, but I’m sure I’ll have better luck when I go back!”

Readjusting how he was lying, Albert scrolled through the comments again. Since it was still early, he ignored the more lewd requests. For now. “So GaymerBoy2 wants to know what my dirtiest fantasy is? That might be a tough one, let me think.” Albert played with his bandana before answering. “Oh, I think it would have to be me being spit roasted by two guys, maybe even with cuffs or a collar. Funny you mentioned that, GaymerBoy2, ‘cause I was thinking about trying something like that for tonight’s show.”

After entertaining a few more questions and playfully flirting back with some of his regulars, the room had filled up to eighty viewers. That meant eighty people were watching their screens, waiting eagerly for him to show off his body and play with his toys. Albert reached off-camera and held up a bottle of strawberry flavoured lube in one hand and a neon green dildo in the other. 

“We’ve got a lot of new fans here tonight, so I’ll lay out the plan for y’all. I’m gonna slip a vibrator inside me that vibrates whenever I’m tipped some of those tokens.” His face went slightly red as he coated his OhMiBod with the lubricant. “The bigger the tip, the more forceful the- hey! Don’t start yet, I haven’t got it in! As I was saying, the more you tip me, the harder the vibration you send me is. Sound good?” As the screen filled with comments, most of which were in agreement, Albert lay back and exposed his hole to the camera, letting the audience watch as he pushed it into him. He let out an exaggerated moan and closed his eyes; viewers absolutely ate up the showmanship.

Once it was fully in, Albert relaxed as he held up the dildo. “Since GaymerBoy2 asked me to confess my fantasy, I can play it out for you here.” He gave a sly wink as he dragged his tongue along the length of the toy, feeling the vibrations coming on. “Fuck, that’s it…Harder, harder!” Albert bucked his hips as he took the dildo into his mouth, sucking on it obscenely. Now that his regulars were all assembled, the OhMiBod was working at a breakneck pace, sending shockwaves through his body. His jockstrap was quite tented and Albert could feel the pre-cum soaking through the material. A thin line of spit escaped his lips and made its way down his face, lost in his perspiration.

The sensations were all a part of the experience for him, and they were part of why he was so eager to get back to doing the shows. It felt good, no, wonderful to be paid to be fucked. Dating hadn’t been working out for Albert lately, so this was the next best option for him.

Of course, it was usually better if he was actually alone.

He thought he’d heard a door open and close, but Albert brushed it off as a weird sound effect coming from the laptop. Now, in the heat of things, he couldn’t be bothered by technicalities such as those. His bedroom door opening, however, was very much a bother.

“…sounds like he hurt his head or something. Albo, are you- Oh, _Dio mio!”_ Antonio “Racetrack” Higgins’s scream brought Albert out of his showman mindset and back into reality. He froze in his position, unsure of what to do. Sexuality definitely wasn’t a problem between the two friends, but Race had never seen him so… vulnerable, for lack of a better word.

The show could be postponed; there was a friendship to salvage first.

In a first for any of his broadcasts, Albert cut it short as he pulled the OhMiBod out and set the dildo down. Searching futilely for any clothes that he could cover himself with, he eventually settled for a dirty set of coveralls from work. Once he was at the door, he took a moment to try and calm his breathing. On the other side would be his best friend of the past twenty three years. That is, of course, if he hadn’t already left.

Creaking the door open, Albert could see not only Race, but Sean “Spot” Conlon sitting out in the living room, whispering between themselves. It was only when he stepped out of his bedroom that they took notice of him. Race shuffled closer to the edge of the couch, either to offer Albert some space or to get further away from him. _“Probably the second one,”_ he thought as he approached them.

To his surprise, he was proven wrong when both of them pat the spot in between them. Race didn’t throw a fit about oil stains on the cushion, nor did Spot snark about the smell of the coveralls. Instead, they simply let Albert sit down as if nothing was wrong,

“So, Albo,” Race started as he turned to face his friend. “Do you want to tell us what you were doing in there?” Albert looked at him incredulously, then at Spot, then back to Race. “Seriously? You want me to tell you that in front of your boyfriend?”

“And here I thought we were good friends, Albert.”

There wasn’t any malice in his words. Instead, Spot sounded the slightest bit upset. Up to this point, Albert thought that Spot could only feel anger, irritation, and on extremely rare occasions, affection for his boyfriend. “I, uh, I just thought it should be a private conversation since Race was the one who walked in on me,” he managed to stutter out.

Race wrapped his arm around Albert’s shoulder, giving it a friendly shake. “Al, bro, we’ve known each other for like ten years now. I think you can trust Spot to keep a secret.” In a show of solidarity, Spot mimed crossing his heart and held up his hand as if he were taking an oath.

_“He’s right. My friends would have no reason to embarrass me if I really don’t want others to know. Besides, it’ll probably get a good laugh out of them.”_

Over the next ten minutes, Albert laid out the story for them, starting from when he first learned of the business (“I knew that Crutchie was always a top!” Spot cried out at one point, reaching out to take a five dollar bill from Race) to his first few shows (“Dildo or dick, you can’t suck the whole thing at once, Albie. We’ve discussed this in great detail.”) and ended at Race interrupting what was supposed to be his grand return. Surprisingly, both of his friends seemed to be taking it rather well.

“Doesn’t it feel weird?” Spot asked delicately as he shifted closer. “I mean, the whole… digital vibrator thing?” Albert cocked his head, about the question. “Not really; it’s just like a dildo, except I don’t control when it vibrates.”

“I bet it doesn’t beat the real thing.”

Albert felt the blood rush to his cheeks as he turned to look at Race. “N-No, of course it doesn’t…” He trailed off when he realized that Spot seemed more than okay with the turn in conversation. “But I haven’t seen anyone recently, so I make do with what I’ve got…”

Race looked over at his boyfriend, clearly engaged in some sort of telepathic conversation that Albert could only follow visually. It seemed to end with Spot looking him over, then nodding once at his boyfriend.

“Albie,” Race drawled out, something new lining his voice. “Didn’t you say that Crutchie made more when he fucked Jack on camera?”

“W-Well, not in those words, but…I-I did, yeah…”

Spot had now effectively sandwiched Albert between his own body and Race’s. “So how much do you think your viewers would pay for a three-way?”

It took everything in Albert to not faint out of embarrassment on the spot. Race should have been traumatized right now. Spot should be soaking him for accidentally turning his boyfriend into a voyeur. Hell, the two of them should have exiled him from the flat entirely. A proposition for a threesome was entirely out of the range of reasonable options.

“A three-way?” Albert managed to squeak out.

Race nodded as he put his hand on Albert’s thigh. “Yes, Albie, a three-way. Y’know, a threesome. A _mélange a trois._ ”

“ _Ménage à trois,_ Race.”

“Shut up and kiss Albert already.”

Albert hardly turned his head when Spot grabbed his face and pressed their lips together. In true Conlon fashion, he didn’t half-ass it; the kiss felt more like Spot was trying to punch him in the mouth, albeit with his own. Albert had just started to reach out to touch Spot when he was pulled onto his back, landing in Race’s lap. Smiling down at him, Race gave a wink as he softly kissed Albert, a stark contrast to the bruising sensation just seconds earlier.

“Oh damn,” he breathed out as he tangled his hands in Race’s hair. Whereas Spot tasted faintly of honey whiskey and maple walnut ice cream, Race’s lips had hints of red liquorice and peach schnapps. Albert figured that they’d gone to the Nutcracker Sweet, the only bar that boasted its own in house candy store for a thousand miles around. He probably would have complained that they hadn’t brought something back for him if they hadn't picked him up by his limbs.

For all his flailing, Albert couldn’t get out of their grips. “You assholes better let me go, or else!” His threats fell on deaf ears as Spot and Race gently threw him onto his bed. Much to his embarrassment, the neon green dildo was still where he'd left it, not to mention the OhMiBod and bottle of lube on the floor. Spot didn't seem to mind as he leaned over Albert and continued his assault on his mouth, his hands pinning Albert’s arms to the sheets. Just out of the corner of his eye, Albert could see Race moving the laptop over before he came back to the bed.

It was something entirely new for him to be kissing two different people, one after the other, never mind that they were his friends. The fact that Spot and Race were incredibly protective of their relationship only made this feeling all the more risqué and addictive. They were probably just looking for something to spice up their sex life; what were the chances of him living out one of his own fantasies again?

“Of all the clothes on your floor, you picked these?” Spot teased as he slowly unzipped the zipper of the coveralls. Albert only whimpered in reply as Race kissed down the side of his neck, moving to his collarbone once it was exposed. He pulled his arms out of the sleeves, allowing the dirty coveralls to pool around his waist. As he felt four calloused hands roaming his skin, Albert’s nerves felt absolutely electrified. “St-Stop teasing me, you fuckers!” The way that Spot’s breath ghosted his ear, however, sent a new surge of pleasure through Albert’s body. “Oh, there’ll be plenty of time for fucking…”

Race and Spot switched positions, the former now straddling Albert’s waist. In one fluid motion, he had whipped off the t-shirt he was wearing and was now beckoning Albert with his finger. Utterly hypnotized, Albert sat up as best as he could and started kissing his chest, hesitantly licking over the lines of his body. Beside Race, Spot had already stripped out of his muscle shirt and was kissing his boyfriend while holding the back of Albert’s head. Obediently, Albert looked up as he moved to Spot’s body, earning two smug, but loving smiles. If he wasn’t mistaken, there was the barest taste of sweat on Spot’s skin.

_“Better make sure I get some more of that.”_

In all the commotion, Albert had started to whine as his cock strained against the confine of his jockstrap. The pants that Spot and Race were wearing showed that they had the same problem, but they weren’t complaining at all. Spot, however, must have heard how needy he was because he looked at Albert as he whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. “Oh, I’d be more than happy to,” Race answered, eyeing Albert with a ravenous grin on his face.

Albert wasn't sure which to focus on first, Spot Conlon stripping down to a pair of red, tight fitting boxer briefs or Racetrack Higgins pulling at his coveralls, his hand just palming his tented jockstrap. He could see the outline of Spot’s dick through the fabric; the sight of it made his mouth water without him realizing it. As Albert reached out to touch it, he was met with a quick, but affectionate smack to his hand. “Hey, hey, how about some patience, huh?” While Spot was still showing his dominance, there was an undertone of lust to his voice.

“Patience my ass, just let me- oh fuck!” His protest was cut off by the sudden wave of heat that flowed through him. Craning his head up to look, Albert could see Race’s head bobbing up and down, sloppily sucking on his cock. With a cheeky smile, Race pulled off and stared him down as he licked obscenely up the side. “O-oh man…” Albert weakly mumbled as he let his head fall back against the bed. Just above him, Spot grinned as he stroked his own cock. “Wanna put that mouth to good use, pretty boy?”

Obliging, Albert opened his mouth and took Spot in. While it wasn’t his first time sucking a guy off, Spot was considerably girthier than any of his past hookups. “Look at him go, Spotty,” Race cooed, having pulled off of Albert. “You wanna suck my boyfriend off that bad, Albie?” Albert had no chance to respond, nor did he want to when Spot was tangling his fingers in his hair and pushing him down onto his dick. Instead, he moaned quietly, eliciting a deep moan from Spot.

When he felt a hand on the back of his head, Albert thought it was Spot stopping him, not wanting to cum too early. However, he opened his eyes to Race, who had just pulled his cock out of his underwear. Without being told, Albert turned over to lie on his stomach and suck on the head of Race’s dick. From behind him, he could hear Spot rummaging around and wolf-whistle. “Strawberry flavoured, huh? I’ll have to see for myself.” The cold lube sent a shiver down Albert’s spine, yet that was quickly replaced with the heat of Spot’s tongue against his hole. He whimpered, letting Race’s cock fall out of his mouth. “Mmf, Spot…” Albert was greeted with two tough, callused hands on his hips and another hand grabbing his hair. “You were doing so well, Albo,” Race murmured as he guided Albert’s mouth back onto his cock. “Don’t stop now…”

The bedroom was filled with quiet gasps, the occasional moan, and wet, sloppy sounds of sucking and licking. Albert was lost in between Spot and Race, feeling less like he was being tag-teamed and more like he was the living embodiment of their sex life. Every pleasure, every fantasy, every kink they ever wanted to try was instead projected onto him, and Albert didn’t mind one bit.

“Would you look at that?” Spot panted out, sounding like he was wiping his mouth. “He already has a box of condoms here. It’s like he was waiting for us to fuck him senseless, Race.” Albert blushed a dark shade of red at the mention of the box. One of his viewers, RockOnPierre, had tipped him a tidy bundle of five hundred tokens to jack off into a condom, then to swallow it on camera. While he hadn’t exactly enjoyed tasting his own cum, he hadn’t hated it either. The money definitely didn't hurt.

As he lay on his stomach, Albert smiled when Race knelt down on the floor to meet his face, pulling him into a gentle kiss. He would be lying if he didn’t say he had feelings for his lifelong friend, so it was nice to finally act on the thoughts he’d repressed ever since Race and Spot started dating. Albert also wasn’t sure when he started liking Spot, but the rough kisses they shared only cemented all his feelings for Race’s boyfriend.

_“Race’s boyfriend, my best friend’s boyfriend. The boyfriend who was just eating me out a few moments ago.”_

_“Well, don’t look a gift horse in the mouth, or something like that.”_

Spot Conlon was never one for being subtle in his actions, that much was clear. Still, Albert gasped as Spot pushed his way into his hole. He could feel the generous pour of lube Spot had applied, not to mention that that the condoms were already lubricated, but none of the toys Albert had fucked himself with could compare to Spot’s member. Race seemed to sense his pain since he continued kissing Albert, stroking his cheek and whispering sweet nothings in between his groans. “Babe, focus on me,” he murmured when they pulled apart. “The pain will pass, I should know.”

Sure enough, the initial discomfort and tightness gave way to pleasure and a sweet burning feeling inside him. Albert had become far too vocal for Race to shut up with his mouth alone, so he and Spot ended up sharing Albert between the two of them. “Tony…” Spot panted out as he leaned in to kiss his boyfriend. “You gotta feel how tight Albert is.”

“He can’t be as tight as you though, right?”

“Shut up and trade places with me already.”

Both boys pulled out of Albert at the same time, leaving him an empty, whining mess. In the commotion, he was turned onto his back and was met by Spot leaning over him. It took him a moment, but Albert figured that they were supposed to suck each other off in a sixty-nine. Race, however, was struggling with the condom. “They’re not the kind that we use…”

Spot groaned as he got up from where he was, but Albert sat up and took Race’s hands in his. “You just put it on like this, pinch the top, and roll down like so. The lube on it takes some getting used to,” he explained, pecking Race’s cheek before lying back down. Spot similarly kissed his boyfriend, albeit for a much longer time before repositioning himself. Any moans Albert would have made from more lube being applied were quickly muffled as he took Spot back into his mouth.

“Jesus, Spot, I think he’s tighter than you are!”

Albert prepared himself for Spot to chew out his boyfriend, but he wasn’t ready for him to suck even more vigorously. It felt like he was lightly dragging his teeth along his length, but Albert couldn’t care less about what Spot was doing with his mouth. All that mattered was that it felt wonderfully sinful. Race was thrusting into him more carefully than Spot had been, as if he was afraid to break him. Reluctantly, Albert took Spot out of his mouth. “You know, I really think your boyfriend’s a better fucker than you,” he teased, sticking his tongue out for good measure. The grin on his face was quickly wiped off when Race pushed into him, clearly picking up the gauntlet.

Spot was the first one to finish, much to his chagrin. He had been pumping himself into Albert’s mouth erratically, and was able to give only a few taps to his thigh before he came down his throat. The warmth that followed wasn’t entirely unpleasant, but Albert really could have used more of a heads-up. Spot’s lazy kisses to his lips and slow strokes of his cock were what Albert figured was his form of an apology.

“Shut up… Couldn’t help it…” Spot barked out whenever he pulled away from his lips. Albert was more occupied with Race stuffing him to care about the sincerity of the other man’s apologies. Yet when Race’s thrusts became slow and rough, Spot was the one to hold him, to stroke his cheek and whisper his own brand of encouragement. “Take it, Al. Feels good, don’t it? We should do this bareback sometime if you’re okay with it…”

There it was; the promise of more to come. If Spot Conlon of all people was inviting him back, Albert knew that this wasn’t some one night stand for his friends so that they could cross ‘having a threesome’ off their bucket lists. Of course, it was a bit harsh for him to think so negatively of them, but given how tight Spot and Race were, Albert couldn’t help but feel insecure. _“But that was then, and this is now.”_

The experience of having someone cum inside him was new, condom or not. In the past, Albert was used to his partners pulling out, taking their condom off, and finishing either on his back or stomach. Race, however, elected not to and dug his nails into Albert’s hips as he gave one last thrust, the condom filling with his cum. The only moans in the room came from Albert, both Spot and Race reduced to quiet pants and breaths. When his friend pulled out of him to get rid of the condom, Albert was too taken by Spot’s occasional licks to the head of his cock to care.

Lying on the other side of him, Spot and Race both had a hand on Albert’s cock, working it and switching between licking it and kissing him. It was with a desperate, shameless cry that Albert finally came, hot white stripes lining his chest. Race even kissed off a stray rope that had landed on Albert’s cheek.

“So…” Spot breathed out, lying on his back, his hand holding Albert’s,

“We should, I mean… You know…” Race panted, clutching Albert’s other hand.

“That can wait until the morning,” Albert answered, a yawn creeping into his voice. “Can we just sleep now?”

Race managed to chuckle as he kissed Albert’s cheek. “Whatever you want, Albie.” He slipped his hand out of the other’s grasp as Spot took Albert into his arms, lips gently grazing his neck. While Race had gotten up to turn out the lights, he realized that the laptop was still running.

_“Holy shit, that’s the website… People were watching the whole time? And they donated all this cash?!”_

Rather than try to process the fact that he and Spot had become accidental camboys, Race turned the lights off and crawled back into the bed. This, and cleaning up, definitely had to wait until the morning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> As always, kudos and comments help make my day!


End file.
